The present invention relates to an underwater electricity generation module.
More particularly, the invention relates to an underwater electricity generation module that comprises an elongate cylindrical casing incorporating an electricity generation unit comprising a nuclear boiler associated with electricity generation means connected to an external electricity distribution post by means of electric cables.
Such modules are already known in the state of the art.
Reference may for example be made to documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,553, JP 50 018 891 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,291.
These various documents describe underwater electricity generation modules in which energy production means comprising a nuclear boiler can be integrated, for example.
It is known that such structures have a certain number of advantages, since nuclear energy is an efficient and profitable response to energy problems.
Such structures also make it possible to resolve a certain number of problems, in particular relative to natural risks, such as earthquakes or others, or human risks, such as terrorist attacks or ill-intentioned acts.
It is also known that these different projects have not resulted in industrial exploitations due to the fact that they have not been completely finalized.